One More Chance
by CandiasnaFeels
Summary: A fluffy Centon one-shot, with a bit of angst. What if, Sam hadn't found randy, but John did? Please read and review!


**_Disclaimer- I don't own the WWE, this is purely fiction. It's just for fun. So, please read and let me know what you think of it! Thanks!_**

* * *

_What if, Sam hadn't found Randy, and called the E.R? What if someone else did? What if, it was still too late? What if the person who found Randy, was John, but it was too late?_

John sat in the middle of the ring and cried. He just cried his eyes out. He should have tried to save Randy, before he overdosed. But, now it was too late. Randy was his bestfriend, his lover, his husband, and most imporantly, the father to their unborn child. The day before Randy overdosed, John had found out he was 1 month pregnant. After loosing Randy, John's world crumbled, he shut everyone out, forced himself to eat. One week after Randy's death, was the funeral, John had thought finding his husband, was hard, but putting him 6 feet underground, was even harder. The speech he had given at the memorial was cut short, due to the fact that John couldn't control himself. Then, he had to confront the crying parents of his former lover. John kept himself together long enough to hold them together. The following day John was whisked away by Cody and Ted, to keep him from getting depressed. It didn't work. But they don't know that. And Now, John sat in the ring, weeping. Happy for the silence, and the alone time. He arrived at the arena 2 hours earlier, to let himself cry. John placed a hand over his slight bump and increased the amount of tears. "I miss you Ran, so much, so so much," more tears, John's throat began to burn. But the tears still fell from his now blood-shot blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel he could have done more. John then clutched his stomach and let out a scream that would make anyones blood run cold. He couldn't do this without Randy. "I need you, Randy, I can't do this alone"  
Randy let a lone tear cascade down his cheek. He missed John, he wanted to envelope the shorter man in his arms and tell him he wasn't alone, even if his actual body wasn't there his presence was. He wanted to be with his Johnny. The younger man was regretting the extra pills he had swallowed. He didn't think about the effects. He figured nothing would happen. Randy looked down at his husband and more tears fell from his eyes. He needed to do something. Tearing his eyes away from the scene he flew to the large white office. He knocked and the door opened. "Ah, Randal; how may I help you?" A loud booming voice asked. Gulping, Randy replied, "Remember, the day I arrived, and you asked me if I wanted to take the quiz to see if I truly loved my spouse? And I almost accepted until you told me my chances of actually passing?" The man nodded and spoke, "And, you'd like to take this quiz to see if you would pass and make it back to your husband? Am I correct?" It was Randy's turn to nod. "Alright, first question, John was how old when he found out he was able to get pregnant?" Randy replied quickly, "13," The man nodded, "What was the first thing John ever said to you?" "Hey, Im John Cena, and I'm your roommate" with another nod of approval more questions were thrown at Randy, he answered them all correctly. Then, came the question that shook Randy to his core, "When John was still a rookie, which superstar raped him?" Randy, thought for a moment, before the name came to mind, "It was, Edge!" The larger man nodded, "Last part and you'll be cleared or denied, just a few clips of you and John together." A screen appeared and flashed a video of their first kiss, then, their first time, their first heated argument, and then when John found Randy lifeless on the hotel floor. The videos shut off, and the man turned to Randy, "Well, Randal, it looks likes you really deserve to go back to your husband, and if its looks as though, then you shall be granted so. The last few weeks events will be erased from everyones mind, but to John it'll all seem as though it was a dream" Randy nodded before everything around him turned white and a doorknob was the only thing that stood out, the younger man reached for the knob when a voice called out, "Be good to him, Randal" smiling Randy pulled the door open and was placed in his room, where John lay, fast asleep. Stripping out his clothes Randy climbed in next to John and wrapped the smaller man in a tight embrace, before kissing the dimpled mans forehead.  
John woke up with tear streaks on his face, he looked to his right and saw his lover fast asleep. John cuddled into Randy's side more. Randy opened his eyes and looked at John. "Baby-doll, why're you crying?" The older man looked up at his lover before practically molding their bodies together. "I had a dream, a bad one, it was so frightening, and real," Randy raised and eyebrow as to urge his lover on, "You, You had died, a-and I was all left all alone to raise our baby, but the worse part was that I had called for you and you never came." John replied as more tears fell. Randy wrapped both arms tightly around John as he spoke, "Oh, Doll-Face, i'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, it was only a dream, " He then captured the older mans lips in his own, before pulling away and resting a hand on John's stomach, "You'll never be alone Johnny, our baby will have both of us, and you'll ALWAYS have me" The older man nodded, "I love you Randy" The younger man smiled and responded, "I love you too Johnny."  
Less than 8 months later John gave birth to a beautiful babygirl which they both agreed should be named Alanna Orton-Cena. She had Randy's eyes, but John's hair. Both men couldn't be more content, they had their daughter and eachother. Randy always remembers everynight to pray, just to thank the big guy upstairs for a second chance. He swore to himself he wouldn't mess this chance up, and he didn't.

-End-

**Authors note: Thank you for reading my story! I will upload more one-shots, this is the first time I've uploaded anything on here, so please comment and tell me if you loved it, or hated it! **


End file.
